Cut Off
by Humus and Peeta
Summary: Harry comes back from work angry and stressed. Ginny tries to get him to fess up. Cute Harry and Ginny fluff.


Hey Guys I'm back with my first story of 2013! So this is my first Harry/Ginny fluff! I was inspired by **LizzieOktambe **to write a fluffy moment between the two after reading all of her fanfictions! There amazing! Check them out if you have the time! So without further ado, here is my story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters; those rights go to J.K Rowling.**

**Cut off**

Harry Potter was sick and tired of the way things worked at The Ministry of Magic. Of course he would never tell this to anyone at work, especially his boss. But sometimes, he wished he could. Not only did his mission to catch death eater, Thorfinn Rowle, failed again for the second time this month. But his boss kept blaming him for it! Just because he was the boss of his team, didn't men he was the blame for the screw-up of the mission. If they wanted to blame someone, they should have been blaming one of his co-workers John Rollingberry. He was the one who messed up the mission, both times. First he tripped over a chair while sneaking up on Thorfinn, then just today he yelled out "Hey there's Rowle, right over there" Has if Harry and Ron didn't see him! Both times Rowle's escaped. _**How did he even pass his tests to become an Auror, he thought to himself. Oh well it would forever stay a mystery. **_Frustrated, Harry slammed the door to Grimmauld Place. He ripped his coat and slammed it and his suitcase on the chair Teddy used when he got ready to go outside. A head popped out from the door that led to the kitchen.

"Mind keeping it down Honey, I just put Teddy to sleep." Ginny said

"Sorry sweetie" Harry replied, walking slowly and silently over to the kitchen. Sneaking up behind her, we wrapped his arms around her petite body and started kissing the top of her head. Turning around in his grasp, Ginny smiled and kissed him on the lips. He smiled back returning the kiss. She always knew how to make him feel better, even when she wasn't trying to.

"How was work today?" she asked, slipping out of his grasp, returning to cleaning the dishes.

"Fine." he spat, anger sweeping over his body.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting down the plate she was drying and turning around to face him.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'd much rather hear about my beautiful fiancée's day." He said quickly changing the subject

"Aww that's sweet. Now spit it out Potter."

He laughed silently, nothing could ever change Ginny's mind when she was set on an answer.

"I can't tell you Honey, it's work related and you know I'm not aloud to say anything. I swore to it."

"You know I won't tell anybody right?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I won't tell. You can't get it out of me."

"Is that a challenge Potter?" She asked jokingly "Because you know very well I'll win!"

"Doubt it!" He regretted saying those words the moment they came out. The look on Ginny's face was the same when she was about to prank one of her brothers. "Damn" he whispered.

"Wanna a bet" she said seductively, slowly making her way towards him. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his hair, like she knew he liked, and then walked away.

"If you want more Potter, you'll just have to tell me. Till then, your cut off." she said gleefully running up the stairs to there bedroom.

Harry sighed. God, he loved her so much, and she knew just how to get him to do whatever she wanted. Without any hesitation he followed her upstairs. She was already in her Pj's. He sighed again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to see me change into my Pj's?" she laughed. She was good. But Harry would not give in.

"You're making me sound like some sort of weird pervert." He laughed. Changing his T-shirt and putting on his Gryffindor bottoms, he slipped into to bed beside her. He stared at her for a while. How did he manage to gat a girl has perfect has Ginny to be his fiancée?

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, softly kissing her temples.

"I love you too." She replied back "But you're still cut off!" She laughed and closed her eyes.

He watched her sleep for a little while. She looked so peaceful and innocent. I side of Ginny he rarely saw. Gently playing with her hair he kissed her goodnight on the cheek and closed his eyes. Yep he was one of the luckiest guys on earth. Even if work was annoying has bloody hell, he had the perfect wife the equal it out at home.

**So there you have it! Hoped you liked it! Please R&R!  
Love Humus and Peeta**


End file.
